1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to apparatus, method and computer program product embodiments for switching visibility between virtual data storage entities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Replicated data systems may externalize various logical data storage entities, such as files, data objects, backup images, data snapshots or virtual tape cartridges. It is often required that such data storage entities be replicated from their origin site to remote sites. Replicated data entities enhance fault tolerance abilities and availability of data. While several existing approaches may be used to perform data replication, and specifically, replication of virtual cartridges or data storage entities, these approaches have accompanying limitations that negatively affect replication efficiency, system performance and data consistency, require additional overhead, or any combination of the above challenges.